


Hide and seek

by Itsolicityqueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsolicityqueen/pseuds/Itsolicityqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ray and Sara play hide and seek with their son</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and seek

After six years of marriage to Ray Palmer she was used to a certain level of strange. The man can shrink for gods sake but coming home after going for a run at seven in the morning to find him laying on their living room floor is one of the weirder things.

  
"Ray honey you know our bedroom is right down the hall like two doors down" Sara said crouching down next to him.

  
"Shhhh" he said turning towards the window where two little feet stuck out from under the curtain.

  
"Oh" Sara said laying down next to him "I wonder where James is" she added earning a chorus of giggles from behind the curtain.

"I have no idea" Ray replied shaking his head

  
"Well I guess we're going to have to find another James I'm gonna miss him" Sara said watching him move behind the curtain.

  
"No" the four year old squealed running towards the two of them "I'm right here mommy"

"Oh I'm so relieved" Sara said theatrically.

  
"Daddy's very bad at hide and seek" James whispered leaning towards his mom as his hair fell into his face. She couldn't help but smile he looked so much like Ray.

  
"Yeah you're right he is" she whispered loudly causing the little boy to giggle

  
"Hey" Ray stated pulling Sara closer to him "I'm a genius and I am very good at hide and seek"

  
"I'm calling a rematch then" Sara said looking over at James "you and me against dad what do you say kid"

  
"Yeah" James said leaning into Sara's hug.

  
"You're on" Ray replied crossing his arms across his chest.

* * *

  
"Now I wonder where they could be" Ray said over dramatically while walking through the living room "I wonder if the could be here" he said pulling back the curtain to see nothing but hear muffled giggling. The couch he's under the couch "I found you" he said pulling James out from under the couch.

  
"Hahaha" James said giggling like crazy.

  
"Want to help me find your mommy" Ray questioned as James nodded his head crazily.

  
"She's hiding in the closet" he whispered looking around the living room like he was telling a secret. Ray nodded as he walked to the coat closet.

  
"Boo" he yelled grabbing her waist.

  
"Ahhh" she squealed as he lifted her up "You gave me away traitor" she squealed as they walked past James who just laughed.

  
"Ok I give up I give up stop tickling me" she laughed laying down on the floor.

  
"I won" Ray said laying down next to her.

  
"Yeah yeah yeah" James and Sara said in unison. He may look just like Ray but he has Sara's personality.

  
"I love you"

  
"I know" Sara replied placing a kiss on rays shoulder.

  
"Love you" James said squishing in between the two of them. Yeah this is a pretty great life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed leave a kudos and a comment. Follow me on tumblr @bisexualolliequeen


End file.
